


Аугам тут не место

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Адам собирался лететь в Город големов, когда с ним по инфолинку связался Вацлав Коллер и попросил его о помощи.





	1. Тревожный звонок

— Дженсен, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Адам был на полпути к Городу големов* и почти дошёл до места, где он должен был встретиться с Миллером, но звонок его друга и по совместительству подпольного специалиста по аугментациям — Вацлава Коллера, прозвучал для него как гром среди ясного неба. Адам привык помогать всем, кто его попросит, какая бы ни была просьба, поэтому, когда с ним связался Коллер и попросил о помощи, Адам не мог ему отказать.  
— Во что ты опять втянул себя, Коллер? — удивлённо спросил Адам друга.  
— Я сам не знаю, чувак, просто приходи, я не могу тебе так просто всё рассказать, боюсь, нас подслушивают, — в голосе Вацлава ощущалась не только тревога, но и паника. Адам, хоть и знал Вацлава всего чуть-чуть, но он так же прекрасно знал, что Коллер как каменная глыба — какие бы ни обрушились на его голову напасти, он и виду не подаст, оставаясь при этом весёлым и беззаботным панком. Но сейчас, если судить по его голосу, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Адам тут же развернулся и, добежав до станции метро «Монумент», запрыгнул в только что прибывшую электричку, следующую по маршруту «Монумент» — «Фонтан Чапека», где, собственно, и находился книжный магазин Коллера. Сидящие в вагоне люди, только увидев в их вагоне ауга**, тут же переглянулись между собой и заворчали о том, куда смотрит полиция, если ауги спокойно подсаживаются в вагоны для «чистых». Адам сам заметил, что он сел не в тот вагон, но когда другу угрожает опасность, то тут не до рассуждений, что правильно, а что нет. Он не обращал внимание на недовольные взгляды людей и их ворчание насчёт аугментированных, а думал, успеет ли он прийти на помощь Коллеру или нет.  
Ему повезло, что полицейских на станции «Фонтан Чапека» не оказалось, а иначе бы его задержали с проверкой документов. Впрочем, полицейских на выходе из метро он тоже не встретил, и это его насторожило ещё больше. На этой станции находятся дома, где живут аугментированные, и тут в любое время дня полно стражей порядка, а сейчас станция метро, как и выход из неё, пусты. На выходе Адам невольно подслушал разговор двух горожан:  
— Боже, вы это слышали? Там произошло убийство.  
— Нет, а кого убили-то?  
— Сама не знаю, но я видела полицейских у «Машины времени». Надеюсь, убили не её владельца.  
Только услышав знакомое название, Дженсен тут же встрепенулся и поспешил к книжному магазину.  
«Только бы не опоздать. Неужели Отар Ботковели обманул меня, ведь он обещал оставить Коллера в покое, если я выполню его задания в обмен на калибратор». Буквально влетев в арку, ведущую к магазину Вацлава, Адам чуть не натолкнулся на одного из полицейских. Полиция и немногочисленные зеваки окружили книжный магазин и оцепили его лентой, даже люк возле спуска в канализацию, напротив «Машины времени», был оцеплен полицией.  
— Что тут произошло? — спросил Адам у одной из зевак.  
— Убийство, вот что.  
— А кого убили-то? — Адам мысленно скрестил пальцы в надежде, что убили не его друга.  
— Я только краем глаза видела, но убили ауга.  
— А как он выглядел?  
— Он не местный, смуглая кожа, вроде… не знаю, я видела мало, но похож он был на Камиля Хорака, который раньше работал в магазине Коллера.  
Адам поблагодарил женщину за ответы и начал думать, как пробраться в магазин Коллера. Если убитый работал в его магазине, то наверняка все улики и обстоятельства будут против него, а то что Вацлав сам является аугом, играет явно не в его пользу.  
Маскировка Адама была не до конца откалибрована и в самый неподходящий момент могла отключиться и сдать его с потрохами. Уговорить полицейских пропустить его к месту преступления Адаму не удалось. «Это дело не для Интерпола, убийца местный, так что сами разберёмся», — отмахивались от его помощи полицейские. Дженсен оглядел местность и, найдя удобное место для незаметного проникновения в «Машину времени», воспользовался подъёмником, а затем осторожно по карнизу проник в магазин.  
— Коллер, я почти на месте, где ты? — связался Адам с другом.  
— Там же, где и раньше, — едва слышно прошептал Вацлав. По известному ему потайному проходу Адам спустился в лабораторию Коллера. Она находилась всё в таком же состоянии, кругом были разбросаны коробки от пиццы, на стенах висели плакаты разных музыкальных групп, которые нравятся Вацлаву, однако самого Вацлава в лаборатории не оказалось.  
— Коллер! — тревожно окликнул друга Адам.  
— Пс, я здесь, в секретной комнате, — послышалось откуда-то из-за стены.  
— Вацлав! — Адам осматривал каждую стену, и наконец нашёл небольшое окно на уровне пола.  
— Вацлав! — нагнувшись, позвал его Адам.  
— Да, да, я тут, пролезай сюда.  
— Как? Я не вижу.  
— Проход за картиной сразу возле лифта, там есть вентиляция, — прошептал Вацлав. Аугментация, позволяющая Адаму видеть сквозь стены и находить в них скрытые проходы, не работала, поэтому он на ощупь, а точнее, на простукивание, нашёл картину, за которой был проход в секретную комнату Вацлава. Сняв картину со стены, он полез к своему другу. Вацлав не только был напуган, на нём лица не было, он побледнел ещё больше и, сидя в углу, обхватив аугментированными руками колени, дрожал.  
— Слава Богу, Дженсен, ты пришёл, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Вацлав. Видя до смерти перепуганного друга, Адам не стал с налёту спрашивать, что произошло, а попытался его успокоить. Для начала он хотел вытащить Вацлава из укрытия, но тот запротестовал.  
— Не бойся, если уж Двали не нашли твою лабораторию, то и полиция не найдёт.  
— Нет, не выйду, а вдруг они услышат наш разговор, они даже в канализации есть, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Вацлав.  
— Я не дам тебя в обиду, обещаю, — стал уговаривать друга Адам. После уговоров Вацлав согласился вылезти из укрытия, но он был так напуган, что не мог даже встать на ноги, и Адаму пришлось вытаскивать его из канализации в лежачим состоянии.  
«Ох, Коллер», — подумал Дженсен, волоча друга через вентиляцию, — «когда-нибудь твой образ жизни тебя окончательно погубит». Кое-как вытащив друга из его укрытия, Адам стряхнул со старой кушетки флакончики из-под нейропозина и какие-то механизмы и отнёс туда Вацлава.  
Коллер оказался прав, в отдалённых углах канализации слышались шаги и доносились голоса полицейских. Необходимо было отнести Вацлава в безопасное место. Нести его в свою квартиру было рискованно, полиция наверняка будет шерстить по всей Прекажке и допрашивать каждого ауга. Нужно найти место, где до Вацлава не докопаются не только Двали, но и полиция. Адам обратил внимание на пункт наблюдения за магазином в подвале у Вацлава. Коллер наблюдал за всем, что происходило в его магазине, через установленные в нём камеры. Выходит, «Машина времени» что-то для него значит, а не просто служит прикрытием его подпольной лаборатории.  
— Ох, — проговорил Вацлав, приходя в себя. Адам тут же помог другу сесть на кровати. Коллер по-прежнему был бледен как смерть.  
— Как ты?  
— Боюсь, мне хана, Дженсен, — заключил Вацлав.  
— Можешь рассказать, что произошло? — попросил Адам.  
— Я точно не знаю, что произошло. Почти сразу после того, как ты ушёл от меня, мой магазин оцепила полиция. Я собирался привести в порядок магазин после налёта банды Двали, и как только увидел полицейских, идущих в сторону «Машины времени», поспешил спрятаться.  
— Значит, ты ничего не знаешь про убийство?  
— Что?! Кого-то убили у меня в магазине? О боже, я этого не вынесу, меня трясёт только от одного вида оружия, — Вацлав вновь затрясся, как осиновый лист.  
— Люди на улицах говорят, что ты был знаком с убитым, и похоже, его нашли в канализации, ведущей к твоему магазину. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? — опустив брови, спросил Адам.  
— В моём магазине до вторжения туда Двали работали двое людей, один ауг и девушка лет… двадцати… и я не знаю, где они сейчас.  
Адам тут же вспомнил о том, что женщина на улице говорила, что убитый — ауг. Скорее всего, убили одного из работников магазина Коллера.  
— Ты… ты знаешь кого убили? — выговорил Вацлав.  
— Скорее всего, одного из твоих работников, — ответил Дженсен.  
— Камиль? О господи, я точно попал.  
— Ты о чём?! — удивлённо спросил Адам.  
— Я разговаривал с ним. У него не только забрали лицензию, но и собирались лишить квартиры. Я предложил ему немного пожить в моём магазине, — начал Вацлав.  
— И?  
— При условии, что он не будет привлекать лишнее внимание ко мне и моему магазину. После этого он пропал. Его, что, нашли в моей канализации? — вдруг спросил Коллер.  
— Да, что у тебя там?  
— А ты, что, не через неё выходил? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Нет, через магазин.  
— Там у меня второй проход в лабораторию. Дженсен, а что, если полицейские отыщут тайный проход и найдут меня? — схватился за голову Вацлав.  
— У них нет рентгена в глазах, но тут я тебя не оставлю, — заверил Адам друга.


	2. Никому нет дела?

Полицейские и сыщики продолжали осматривать канализационый туннель, ведущий в лабораторию Коллера. Они вот-вот обнаружат созданный им секретный проход. Если бы полицейский кордон не оцепил «Машину времени», то Адам под прикрытием ночи увёл бы куда-нибудь Вацлава и спрятал его на время расследования убийства Камиля Хорака, но полиция не давала ему это сделать.  
— Мне конец, даже если я окажусь невиновным, они всё равно обвинят меня во всех грехах и сошлют в Город големов или ещё куда-нибудь, — дрожащим от страха и безысходности голосом проговорил Вацлав. Адам знал про это «куда-нибудь», он там был и после этого места Город големов может показаться раем. Другого выхода у агента Интерпола и оперативника ОГ29 не было, и Адам решил уговорить своего друга на рискованный и вынужденный шаг — попытаться бежать через канализацию, чтобы скрыться подальше от полиции.  
— Послушай, Коллер, я знаю, что это рискованный шаг, но другого выхода нет, — обратился Адам к другу.  
— Какой? Я слушаю.  
— Ты должен собрать в кулак всё своё мужество и попытаться выбраться через канализацию.  
— Что? Это исключено, Дженсен, там повсюду копы, — запротестовал Вацлав.  
— Я тебя прикрою, но ты должен собраться, если хочешь выйти отсюда живым, — пояснил Адам. Вацлаву ничего не оставалось делать, как согласиться с другом, после чего Адам рассказал Вацлаву, как они будут уходить от оцепившей весь магазин и всю канализацию полиции.  
— А где мы… будем… потом жить? — дрожащим голосом спросил Вацлав. Об этом Адам не подумал. Надо было как-то спрятать друга во время расследования там, где его никто не тронет и даже может защитить, пока Адам будет вести собственное расследование убийства. Единственным аугментированным человеком, знакомым ему в Праге, была Ария Арженто — но Адам не знал, можно ли ей доверять. Ведь могущественный хакер Янус и Алекс Вега считают ОГ29 ячейкой иллюминатов.  
— Для начала нам надо отсюда выбраться, потом придумаю, куда тебя спрятать, — растерянно сказал Адам. По виду своего друга Вацлав понял, что даже непобедимый Адам Дженсен бессилен перед сложившийся ситуацией.  
Адам встал с края кровати, на которой сидел, когда пытался успокоить своего друга, и, осторожно подойдя к тайному проходу, ведущему из лаборатории Коллера в канализацию, попытался прислушаться к раздававшимся оттуда звукам. Не услышав ни малейшего шороха, он воспользовался аугментацией, позволяющей смотреть сквозь стены. За стеной, разделяющей подпольную лабораторию и канализацию, не было не души. Убедившись, что проход никто не преграждает, Адам махнул другу рукой.  
— Там никого? — тихо спросил Вацлав.  
— Нет. Похоже, они поняли, что дальше канализация никуда не ведёт, и ушли.  
— Это хорошо.  
Вацлав нащупал на стене специальный кирпич, действующий как рычаг, и стена разделяющая его лабораторию и канализацию, задрожав, поднялась. Взяв своего друга за руку, Адам повёл его через многочисленные отводы, расположенные под Прагой, к, возможно, ещё не оцепленному выходу.  
— Стой здесь, я проверю, — шепнул он другу и осторожно, по единственному сухому выступу, чтобы никто не слышал его шаги, пошёл посмотреть, можно ли идти дальше. Возле ближайшего выхода всё ещё дежурила пара полицейских, но они были заняты общением с бездомными, которые живут в канализации. Просто удивительно, что все сейчас заняты «Актом о восстановлении человечества», не осознавая того, что так называемая «чистая» часть человечества живёт в подвалах и канализациях. Так же осторожно Адам вернулся к Вацлаву и шёпотом сказал ему, что тут придётся двигаться крайне осторожно, так как полиция до сих пор находится рядом.  
— Понял тебя, — кивнул Вацлав и ещё больше прижался к стене. Оперативник и подпольный доктор, двигаясь вдоль стены, дошли до первого выхода из канализации. Адам жестами показал Вацлаву — как только полицейские отвлекутся нужно бежать, и как можно быстрее. Вацлав нервно проглотил слюну, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, появившегося вместе с отчаянием. Адам ничего не сказал, только крепче сжал его руку, и, как только полиция отвлеклась, он вместе с ним бросился бежать.  
— Стой, Дженсен, я не успеваю за тобой, — задыхаясь, прокричал Вацлав. Он споткнулся и упал на колени. Вацлав не привык к таким экстремальным бегам, поэтому его слегка начало подташнивать, и как он ни пытался сдержать рвотный позыв, у него не получилось.  
— Оторвались. Ты как, в порядке? — спросил Адам.  
— Нет, чёрт подери, — выругался Вацлав, — меня чуть не вырвало от такого бега, точнее, уже вырвало.  
— Прости меня, Коллер, нужно было вытащить тебя сразу же, как мы встретились друг с другом, а вместо этого я занялся расследованием разных политических процессов, — осторожно потрепал он друга за плечо.  
— Это ты прости, что я втянул тебя в это, Дженсен, — попытался улыбнуться Вацлав.  
— Меня в это втянули ещё до того, как я прибыл в Прагу. Ты как, сможешь дальше идти?  
— Идти-то могу, но не бежать, я ногу повредил, когда споткнулся, — пожаловался Вацлав. Дальше бежать ребятам не пришлось. Чем дальше они уходили от «Машины времени», тем меньше на пути становилось преград.  
— Где мы сейчас? — спросил Вацлав. Адам включил встроенную в его аугментированные глаза карту и попытался ответить на вопрос друга, но карта показывала только определённую часть города и его канализации.  
— Трудно сказать, но определённо мы ушли от погони, — утешил он друга. Чтобы окончательно не заблудиться в канализации, Адаму приходилось иногда включать своё супер-зрение, но заряда батареи у него хватало только на то, чтобы посмотреть и определить, куда идти дальше. Вдобавок взрыв, произошедший на станции Ружичка, сильно повредил его аугментации, и рентгеновское зрение немного барахлило. Впереди был проход, заполненный токсичными газами. Вновь открыв карту и убедившись, что другого выхода нет, Адам посоветовал Вацлаву зажать нос.  
— Мы что, будем пробираться сквозь газовое облако?! — удивлённо спросил Вацлав.  
— Другого пути нет, но, если верить карте, то там выход в город.  
— Ладно, я послушаю тебя и карту, — развёл руками Вацлав. Зажав носы и вдохнув поглубже, Адам и Вацлав пробежали сквозь газовое облако, после чего благополучно выбрались из канализации.  
Выйдя на поверхность, ребята оказались в районе Давний. Тут полиции не было, но это не значит, что можно расслабится и вздохнуть с облегчением. Теперь Адаму нужно было подумать, где спрятать на время Вацлава, которого после забега по канализации не только тошнило, но и шатало в разные стороны.  
— Обопрись на меня, — вежливо предложил Адам другу.  
— Мы так только внимание привлечём к себе, — попытался отмахнуться Вацлав.  
— Так ты привлечёшь внимание ещё больше.  
— Ты прав, Дженсен, ты прав, — отстранённо проговорил Вацлав.

***

Всё произошедшее не на шутку начало давить на Адама, и он был недалёк от того, чтобы бросить всё это и бежать из Праги, прихватив с собой единственного друга. Несмотря на то, что Вацлав шёл, опёршись на Адама, он передвигался очень медленно, и Адаму пришлось буквально тащить его на своей спине. Он был единственным, кто согласился помочь Коллеру. Люди, в том числе и аугментированные, не обращали внимание на мужчину, тащащего на своей спине измождённого ауга.  
«И это Прага, и это Чехия?» — Адам много прочитал про жизнь не только в Праге, но и в Чешской республике. В том числе, чтобы как-то влиться в среду, он читал отклик русских туристов о городе, и везде говорили, что жители этой страны — отзывчивый и приветливый народ. Так было и до Инцидента Панхеи, когда Прага радушно принимала аугментированных мигрантов. Панхея словно вывела наружу всех демонов, живущих в тёмных уголках человеческой души.  
— Коллер, ты как?  
Ответа не последовало.  
— Коллер, не смей умирать, ты нужен этому миру, — Адам уже не просто шептал, он кричал. Отойдя в сторону, он осторожно положил еле живого Вацлава на землю, и прикоснувшись пальцами к его шее, попытался считать пульс. Вацлав был жив, только сильно измотан, и его срочно нужно было где-то спрятать. В районе Давний находился жилой комплекс, где Адам перед тем, как согласиться лететь в Город големов, имел дело представиться журналистом «Самиздата». Если подпольная пресса спокойно там живёт, то Вацлава точно можно будет спрятать там, благо кредитов на снятие однокомнатной квартиры хватало. Дженсен вновь собирался поднять друга на ноги, но тут, как назло, с ним по инфолинку связался директор Джеймс Миллер.  
— Адам, ты что там застрял?  
Адам Дженсен уже сам находился на грани того, чтобы не нахамить Миллеру и не отказаться от полёта в комплекс Утулек.  
— Простите, босс, — сквозь зубы проговорил Адам, — но… — нет, он не мог так просто раскрыть то, что затеял. — Уже иду, — соврал он. Адаму за годы проживания и службы в Праге не раз приходилось врать не только Джеймсу Миллеру, но и Алекс Веге, когда их просьба прийти на встречу пересекалась с просьбой о помощи обычных граждан.  
— Коллер, мы почти на месте, вставай, — прошептал он другу. Вацлав только что-то пробубнил себе под нос. Сняв с себя пальто и надев его на находящегося без сознания Вацлава, чтобы его аугментированные руки не так выделялись и не привлекали к себе внимания, Адам водрузил друга на спину и пошёл к жилым апартаментам. Люди, сидящие во дворе, никак не реагировали на мужчину в чёрных очках и таком же чёрном свитере, несущего на своей спине друга. Узнав у одного из них, можно ли тут на время снять комнату, и узнав, что свободных комнат тут полно, хоть и хозяин этих апартаментов в отъезде, Адам заметно приободрился.  
«Ладно с ним, с хозяином», — думал Адам, — «я выберу одну из свободных комнат и взломаю там замок так, как будто там уже живут». Так Дженсен и поступил, и как только он уложил находящегося без сознания друга на кровать, то сам без сил рухнул возле неё, пробубнив себе под нос:  
— Никому нет дела.  
После чего, еле-еле дойдя до неудобного дивана, заснул мёртвым сном.


	3. Таинственный ауг. Часть 1

— Дженсен, ты где? Дженсен, ответь, — голос Миллера по инфолинку заставил Адама проснуться. Спросонья Адам поначалу не понял, откуда раздаётся голос начальника, и только проснувшись окончательно, понял, что забыл отключить инфолинк. Директор ОГ29 Джеймс Миллер хотел от Адама объяснений, почему тот до сих пор не прибыл на посадочную площадку и не полетел вместе с Чикане в Город големов.  
— Миллер, у меня возникли проблемы, я не могу сейчас лететь в Утулек, — шёпотом ответил Адам.  
— Какие проблемы? Если тебя задержали местные копы, то я…  
— Нет, не эти. Проблемы связаны с моими аугментациями, они до сих пор не починены.  
— А твой доктор, о котором ты мне говорил?  
Адам не мог так просто выдать своего друга, особенно, когда его разыскивает полиция по обвинению в убийстве, поэтому Адаму пришлось в очередной раз соврать боссу, сказав ему, что он не может найти своего доктора, а в Утулек с еле работающими аугментациями лететь опасно.  
— Что ж, отыщи своего доктора, а потом живо беги ко взлётной площадке, — согласился Миллер. Адам мысленно отблагодарил своего босса за его боязнь аугментаций, а иначе, если бы у Миллера стоял КАСИ, то он сразу бы определил, врёт ли его подчиненный или нет. Встав с дивана, Адам сначала проведал своего друга. Вацлав по-прежнему спал, раскинувшись на кровати. Похоже, всё что с ним произошло, окончательно его добило, вот он и отключился. Время, данное Дженсену на «поиск доктора», Адам решил потратить на расследование дела об убийстве Камиля Хорака. У Вацлава пока бесполезно спрашивать о том, как хорошо он знал своего сотрудника, он находился в полной отключке, и Адам надеялся, что найдёт хоть какие-то зацепки в этом непростом деле.  
За окном сейчас была ночь. Надеясь, что вся полиция уже спит, Адам осторожно открыл входную дверь, огляделся и, поняв, что на лестничной клетке никого нет, так же осторожно закрыл дверь и решил наведаться в «Машину времени». Может, рабочее место Камиля что-нибудь расскажет об убитом. Адам не поверил в виновность Вацлава с самого начала, когда тот рассказал ему о том, что его обвиняют в убийстве работника его же магазина. Возле книжного магазина, которым владеет Вацлав, полицейского оцепления не было, только пара копов дежурила возле входа. Наверное, они думают, что таким способом они могут выкурить оттуда Коллера. Дождавшись, пока стражи порядка отойдут в сторону, Адам быстренько проскочил в «Машину времени». Тьма, царившая в магазине, была лучшим прикрытием для того, чтобы найти место, где работал убитый. Если бы аугментации Дженсена работали, то он бы включил маскировку и спокойно осмотрел каждый компьютер, но, к сожалению, некоторые из его аугов не работали, а другие барахлили, поэтому Адам решил начать осмотр со второго этажа. Кабинет директора, в котором сидел когда-то его друг, оказалось найти не так уж и просто. Для этого пришлось обойти многочисленные книжные полки.  
«А у Коллера неплохая коллекция книг», — подумал Адам, попутно осматривая книжные полки. Наконец он нашёл кабинет директора. Там до сих пор была разруха после налёта банды Двали, но компьютер и стол, за которым, возможно, иногда сидел Вацлав, были целы, и Адам решил начать с компьютера. Но не тут-то было — на компьютере Коллера стояла защита от взлома второй степени.  
— Вот чёрт, — выругался Адам, — нужно было спросить у Коллера пароль от его компьютера.  
На инфолинк Вацлава Адам звонить не стал — во-первых, Коллер сейчас крепко спит, и вряд ли проснётся, во вторых, он опасался, что после теракта на станции Ружичка Интерпол наверняка прослушивает все переговоры аугментированных, и так Адам может ненароком выдать своего друга. Чтобы узнать пароль от компьютера Вацлава, Адаму пришлось перепробовать все возможные комбинации, включая и какие-то цифры на записях, разбросанных по всему столу. Адам собирался уже сдаться, когда очередная комбинация не подошла, и осталась единственная попытка входа, но тут быстро смекнул и решил попробовать ввести адрес электронной почти Коллера, тем самым получив доступ к его компьютеру.  
— В этом весь Коллер, — хмыкнул Адам, улыбаясь. В его компьютере Дженсен собирался найти хоть какие-то зацепки, проливающие свет на то, кем является Камиль Хорак. Если он пришёл работать к Вацлаву, то у него должно было быть резюме. Но резюме в компьютере не оказалось. В электронной почте Вацлава было всего три письма, и одно из них было не отправлено. Оно было адресовано Радичу Николадзе. Адаму повезло, что это письмо увидел именно он, а не полиция. Узнай стражи порядка, что Коллер как-то связан с мафией, и его посадили бы надолго. Во втором письме говорилось о заказе еды из китайского ресторана «Куринная лапка», а третье заинтересовало Адама. Ауг по имени Робин Йоханнес просил Вацлава встретится с ним и поговорить о его книге, но самое интересное, что господин Йоханнес упомянул о связях Коллера с политиками.  
«У Коллера есть связи с политиками!» — удивлённо подумал Адам.  
Дженсен тут же вспомнил его первую встречу с Коллером. Тогда он только-только прибыл в Прагу. Как всегда, его аугментации немного потрепались во время очередной стычки с противником, а единственная клиники «Протез» была закрыта. Дженсен не знал, куда ему податься, и тут:  
— Могу чем-нибудь помочь? Я вижу, вашим аугментанциям нужна починка, — услышал Адам чей-то голос. Когда Дженсен поднял глаза, то увидел перед собой молодого паренька в потёртых джинсах, клетчатой рубашке и в старой чёрной куртке, с растрёпанными волосами и сонными глазами — это был Вацлав Коллер, и он тоже ауг.  
— Вы доктор?! — удивился Адам.  
— Единственный, кто не боится помогать аугам в столь трудный для них час. Пойдёмте, я вас осмотрю и починю.  
Вацлав повёл потрёпанного Адама Дженсена в свой книжный магазин, и Адам поначалу удивился. Но когда тот отвёл его в свою подпольную мастерскую, то все вопросы отпали сразу же. Единственное, что удивило Адама в Вацлаве, так это его панковский вид и плакаты с наименованием рок-групп, висящие у него на стенах. Но на удивление, этот панк оказался вполне умелым и опытным специалистом по аугментациям.  
— Прости за весь этот бардак, чувак, с момента инцидента я сам не свой, — попытался оправдать себя Вацлав.  
— Я вижу, у Вас стены исписаны датой инцидента.  
— Да, — признался Коллер, — я боялся, что лишусь рассудка в этот период и забуду, кто я и где живу.  
— И даже национальность? — сказал Адам, кивнув в сторону стены, где белым мелом или краской было написано Ceska.  
— Не будем об этом, давай я лучше тебя осмотрю, — заявил Вацлав.  
Возможно, именно благодаря этим записям на стенах Вацлав сохранил здравый рассудок. Но кто бы мог подумать, что у Коллера есть связи в политических кругах, и если эти связи до сих пор сохранились, то убийство Камиля Хорака — это всего лишь рычаг. Не найдя ничего в кабинете директора, Адам решил вновь спуститься на первый этаж. Полицейские за дверьми «Машины времени» продолжали дежурить, и спуститься по ступенькам означало выдать себя. Сверившись с картой, Адам нашёл скрытый в магазине вентиляционный проход, и решил спустится вниз по вентиляции.  
— Дожили, — хмыкнул Адам, — агент Интерпола прячется в вентиляции от полиции.  
Адаму повезло, он оказался сначала в душевой комнате, а потом и в помещении, где принимали книги, когда их подвозят к магазину. Возле двери подсобки находился ещё один компьютер, и Адам решил изучить и его. На этот раз защита на нём не была выше первого уровня, и Адам легко его взломал. Снова везение. Это оказался компьютер, за которым работал Камиль Хорак, вот только зарегистрирован он был на некого мистера Бараунека, возможно, предыдущего работника «Машины времени». Тут в основном были письма от поставщиков, но одно письмо заинтересовало Адама. Кто-то предупредил Камиля, что Двали, возможно, готовят набег на «Машину времени».  
— В какую игру ты играл, Камиль? — задал риторический вопрос Адам. Кроме этого письма, больше никаких писем или ещё каких-нибудь документов, проливающих свет на убийство Камиля, Адам не нашёл.  
Адам собирался пробраться к последнему компьютеру, но тут ему поступил тревожный звонок на инфолинк:  
— Дженсен, это Коллер. Тут во дворе полно копов. Я боюсь, кто-то доложил им о том, где мы прячемся. Приезжай скорее.  
— Спрячься где-нибудь в квартире и не высовывайся, я сейчас, — буквально выкрикнул Адам в инфолинк. Выходить пришлось через заднюю дверь. Слава Богу, полицейских там не было, и Адам легко вышел из магазина и поспешил на поезд, идущий до района Давний. Опять он запрыгнул в вагон для «чистых», уже второй раз. И сейчас его остановил полицейский, недовольный тем, что ауг зашел туда, куда не положено.  
— Так-так, ауг в вагоне для чистых. Твои документы, и на будущее… — начал коп.  
— Послушайте, мой друг попал в беду, я должен его выручить, — возразил Адам.  
— Ничего не желаю слышать, документы, пожалуйста.  
Адам протянул свой пропуск и регистрацию своих аугметациий, только после этого коп от него отстал. Адам не просто шёл вновь выручать друга, он бежал. Вацлав не соврал, когда сказал, что под окном гуляют копы, их во дворе был целый отряд. Они допрашивали живущих в здании людей, выясняя, где прячутся ауги, и утверждая, что, возможно, один из них опасен для общества.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Адам у одного из полицейских.  
— Вы знаете, кто живёт в пятой квартире, сэр? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.  
— Да, это я. Я агент Интерпола, — ответил Адам и протянул полицейскому удостоверение оперативника ОГ29.  
— Антитеррор, простите, сэр, наверное, люди ошиблись дверью, — извинился страж порядка.  
— А в чём дело-то? — поинтересовался Адам.  
— Мы разыскиваем ауга, подозреваемого в убийстве себе подобного.  
Дженсена как током ударило. Кто-то и впрямь прознал про то, что в этом здании прячется Коллер, и теперь Адаму предстояло вновь податься в бега с другом, вот только где его спрятать на сей раз, он не знал.


	4. Аугам тут не место. Часть 2

Адам хотел включить свою маскировку и использовать остатки энергии, чтобы тайком от полиции проникнуть в здание и попытаться вывести оттуда до смерти перепуганного Вацлава. Но заряд в его энергетической батарее иссяк ещё тогда, когда он и Вацлав пробирались сквозь канализацию. Поэтому он осторожно, чтобы его никто не заметил, пробрался ко второй лестнице, ведущей наверх, к квартирам. Как только стражи порядка скрылись из вида, Дженсен тут же побежал к квартире, где прятался Вацлав.  
— Это я, нам нужно уходить и срочно, — влетев в квартиру, заявил Адам.  
-Понял, — вылезая из-под кровати, сказал Вацлав. Адам схватил своего друга за руку, и если бы руки у Вацлава были живыми, он бы почувствовал, как крепко сжал его руку Адам. Квартиру Дженсен закрывать не стал, на это просто не было времени.  
— Стой здесь, я спущусь и проверю, свободен ли путь, — приказал Адам.  
— Хорошо, только не уходи надолго, — согласился Вацлав.  
— Коллер, когда ты стал параноиком? На тебя даже Панхея не подействовала! — удивился Адам.  
— Когда узнал, что меня обвиняют в том, чего я не делал. Хотя не уверен в этом. Вдруг это я его убил…  
— Я в это не верю, Коллер, ты не похож на убийцу, и я это докажу, а пока стой здесь.  
Адам прошёл первый лестничный пролёт, и когда понял, что всё чисто, вернулся к другу и, вновь взяв его за руку, спустился вниз. Так он проделал ещё несколько раз, пока они оба не оказались возле двери. Стражи порядка не ушли, а продолжали дежурить возле выхода. Увидев их, Вацлав было запаниковал, но Адам схватил его за плечи и прошептал на ухо:  
— Опусти голову.  
Вацлав послушался и, встав за спиной Адама, попытался вслед за ним выйти за пределы здания, где Адам прятал его от полиции.  
— Быстрее, — шепнул Адам, когда ребята почти вышли за пределы здания, но тут…  
— Стой! Кто тут у нас? — оживился один из копов.  
— Всё спокойно, вот моему другу стало плохо, и я решил вывести его на свежий воздух, — попытался соврать Адам.  
— Это он убийца! — вскрикнула одна из жительниц здания.  
— Вы уверены? — спросил полицейский.  
— Да, а ведь таким вежливым прикидывался. Впрочем, они все одинаковые, эти ауги.  
Полицейский посмотрел сначала на Адама, а потом, подойдя к до сих пор смотрящему на землю Вацлаву, брезгливо своей дубинкой поднял его голову.  
— Я уверяю вас, он ни в чём не виноват, — заверил Адам.  
— А вы, значит, его прикрываете? А ещё на Интерпол работаете, ой как нехорошо, — покачал головой коп.  
— Дженсен, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, я не хочу в тюрьму, — взмолился Вацлав.  
— Я тебя вытащу, обещаю, я лично поговорю с начальником полиции, — выкрикнул Адам, когда Коллера заталкивали в полицейский фургон.  
Настроение Адама испортилось окончательно. Всё утро и весь вчерашний вечер только способствовали тому, что Вацлава под конец поймают и посадят за решётку. Теперь Адаму надо взять себя в руки и узнать, кем на самом деле был Камиль Хорак и за что его убили.  
— Миллер, это Дженсен, дела у меня хуже некуда, и мне нужна ваша помощь, — обратился Адам.  
— Да, что там у вас, Дженсен? — Адаму ничего не оставалось, как рассказать всю правду своему боссу. Миллер был недоволен таким положением дел, и Адам знал почему: в последнее время из-за того, что у него работают двое аугментированных сотрудников, основной офис Интерпола относится к пражскому отделению с недоверием.  
— Мне очень жаль тебя, Адам, но боюсь, на меня ещё больше будет косых взглядов, если я вступлюсь за ещё одного ауга.  
— Я не прошу вас вступаться за Коллера, он мой друг, я хотел бы знать адрес судебной экспертизы, — уточнил Адам.  
— Хочешь начать своё собственное расследование?  
— Да.  
— Ладно, скажу, только если поймают, не говори, что я тебе сказал.  
Получив от директора Джеймса Миллера адрес судебного морга, Адам поблагодарил босса за помощь и поспешил туда. Судебный морг находился в том же здании, где и полицейский участок. Сейчас там было полно полицейских, они обсуждали между собой арест «убийцы» и о чём-то шутили. Обойдя полицейский участок, Адам нашёл открытое окно и залез туда, благо в комнате, куда он пробрался, не было людей. Включать рентгеновское зрение было бесполезно, поэтому Адам просто прислушивался к разговорам стражей порядка и наблюдал за ними через замочную скважину. Когда все копы вышли на улицу, он осторожно по стене пробрался в комнату. Тут он заметил ещё одну дверь, которая была закрыта на электронный замок. Снова второй уровень защиты взлома, Адам аж сплюнул, поняв, что туда ему не пробраться. А вот дверь, ведущая в судебный морг, была открыта, и Дженсен, осторожно заглянув в помещение морга и убедившись, что там никого нет, смело шагнул туда.  
Тело Камиля Хорака лежало на столе для осмотра, и судя по его виду, его не трогали.  
«Это возмутительно. Ещё не было осмотра, а мнимого убийцу поймали сразу» — подумал Адам. Подойдя к телу, Адам начал его осматривать. Камиль Хорак был одет как с иголочки и ухожен, никаких намёков на то, что его выселили из дома. Казалось, такой человек кому угодно заплатит за то, чтобы остаться в насиженной квартире. Адам осторожно осмотрел голову убитого. В затылке у него было пулевое отверстие, и судя по всему, это было самоубийство, а не убийство.  
-Что не так с полицией Праги? Они выдали самоубийство за убийство, полная безграмотность, — сплюнул Дженсен. Взяв со стола щипцы, Адам извлёк из головы Камиля то, что осталось от инфолинка, в надежде, что сможет оттуда что-то вытащить, после чего перешёл к осмотру его рук. Руки самоубийцы были аугментированы, но аугментации были свежими, даже блеск с протезов не затёрся.  
— Хм, а это что? — задался вопросом Адам, найдя на ладонях едва заметные странные круги. Он попытался нажать на один из таких кругов, но ничего не произошло.  
«Надо найти документы Камиля, может, они прольют свет на всё это дело», — решил Адам. Документы лежали на столе судмедэксперта, и в них тоже было всё чисто. У Камиля оказалось два паспорта, один чешский, а другой гражданина Объеденных Арабских Эмиратов.  
«Бипатрид? * Интересно», — почесал Адам подбородок. Регистрация аугментаций тоже была в полном порядке, тут уж и комар носа не подточит. Даже прописка в квартире была в порядке, и это не похоже на то, что его хотели выселить, а если хотели, то явно за что-то другое. Тут рассуждения Адама прервал звонок на его инфолинк.  
— Кто это? — спросил Адам.  
— Дженсен, это ты, слава богу, — раздался дрожащий голос Вацлава.  
— Ты что, сбежал? Где ты?  
— Если бы, мне страшно, вдруг они меня в Голем отправят или ещё куда, — Вацлав чуть не плакал на другом конце инфолинка.  
— Я в полицейском участке, послушай, мне нужно кое о чём спросить тебя.  
— Ну спрашивай, если это поможет мне выбраться из тюрьмы.  
— Ты хорошо знал Камиля Хорака?  
— Достаточно хорошо. Он работал на меня, а когда я узнал, что его выселяют, предложил пожить в здании напротив моего магазина, а что?  
— Коллер, его регистрация, как и регистрация его аугов, в полном порядке.  
— Постой, ты думаешь, что он мне соврал… — голос на середине слова прервался.  
— Коллер, алло! Чёрт! — сплюнул Адам.  
Тут раздались шаги, и Адам был вынужден спрятаться за шкафом, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. В морг пришли судмедэксперт и два копа, что затрудняло выход Адаму, но уходить, а точнее, убегать он не стал, а стал слушать, о чём они говорят. Судмедэксперт, похоже, сам не верил в убийство Камиля Хорака, говоря о том, что убитый сам наложил на себя руки, а вот полиция кивала на то, что, возможно, это доведение до самоубийства.  
— Что? Да как его можно довести до этого? Он не похож на того, кого можно довести, -возмутился судмедэксперт.  
«Да», — подумал Адам, — «тут определённо что-то не так». Дождавшись, пока стражи порядка уйдут, а судмедэксперт останется наедине со своими мыслями, Адам, перебираясь между шкафами, добрался до выхода и вылез в то же окно, через которое он пробрался в участок. Теперь осталось восстановить испорченный инфолинк и узнать, кто связывался с Камилем, и с кем он говорил перед тем, как застрелиться.  
Адам вернулся к себе домой и, войдя в свою комнату, стал разбирать инфолинк Камиля. После того, как он извлёк нужный ему чип, он осторожно подсоединил нужный провод к своему инфолинку и стал прослушивать записи:  
— Лучина, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — донёсся голос Камиля через инфолинк.  
— В чём дело? — судя по голосу второго собеседника, Адам понял, что Камиль разговаривал с девушкой, которую зовут Лучина.  
— Я, кажется, сделал что-то не то.  
-Ты о чём?  
— Я перехватил посылку пана Коллера из Китая.  
— И?  
— Она… боже, что я натворил, я в последнее время сам не свой.  
— Говори, что ты натворил? — голос Лучины, как и голос убитого, был с нотками тревоги.  
— Я отдал её Двали.  
— Как ты мог, Камиль? Пан Коллер дал тебе кров, дал еду, а ты так с ним поступил. Мы верили тебе. Ты же знаешь, что он врач, и ему эта штука необходима была, как ты вообще додумался до такого… — на этом разговор Лучины и Камиля прервался.  
— Надо бы разузнать адрес Лучины, — сказал себе Адам, — может, она больше знает его, чем Коллер, и больше прольёт света на это убийство. Адам подошёл к своему компьютеру и ввёл в поисковой строке имя Лучина. На экране появилось штук 20 Лучин во всей Чехии, и только после того, как он добавил к имени Лучина слово «Машина времени», высветился нужный адрес.


	5. Вот, кто, мы такие

А в моей гостиной ангел стоит!..  
Я в его списке, он ждет, за мной он следит…  
Но я не буду просить о прощенье грехов,  
За сухость веры своей, от которой не осталось следов…

После того как Вацлава вывели за пределы апартаментов «Либуше», где Адам пытался его спрятать, и силой усадили в полицейскую машину, а затем доставили в полицейский участок, он не проронил не слова. Люди видели, как несчастного ауга с силой вывели за двери жилого здания, но никто из них даже не посочувствовал Вацлаву и не возмутился тем, как власти обращаются с аугментированными. Вацлав знал, что любое его слово и оправдание может быть использовано против него. Ему осталось надеяться на то, что Адам найдёт убийцу Камиля Хорака и освободит Вацлава из тюрьмы, в которую того хотят посадить.  
— Так-так, кто тут у нас? — прохрипел начальник полиции, когда Коллера буквально втащили в полицейский участок.  
— Мы поймали убийцу, его прятали в апартаментах «Либуше», и что самое интересное, его прятал агент Интерпола, — доложил полицейский.  
— Дожили, — хмыкнул начальник участка, — сначала они принимают аугов на работу, а теперь ещё и их покрывают.  
Начальник участка церемониться с Вацлавом не стал, а сразу приказал своим подчинённым отвести его в обезьянник, пока в участок не прибудет следователь, чтобы допросить подозреваемого. Коллера не просто доставили в обезьянник. Как только один из копов открыл дверь клетки, больше подходящей для дикого зверя, нежели для человека, его грубо бросили на пол, после чего просто закрыли клетку и ушли.  
Упал Вацлав неудачно. При падении на пол он сильно ударился грудью о железное сидение в клетке, от чего по всему телу прошла волна боли. Чтобы не закричать и не привлечь к себе внимание недружелюбных полицейских, он чуть ли не до крови прикусил губу, и уже потом встал на ноги и огляделся. Рядом с его камерой находились ещё две, они были свободны. Помещение, где находились так называемые КПЗ, располагалось в подвале. Помимо камер предварительного заключения в нём также были столы и железные шкафчики. Судя по всему, КПЗ находились прямо в полицейском архиве. Вацлав настойчиво попытался вспомнить, где он так ошибся с Камилем Хораком, в том числе и весь с ним разговор. Камиль был работником «Машины времени». Несмотря на всю эту неразбериху с аугами, происходящую не только в Праге, но и во всём мире, пан Хорак, как Вацлав обращался к нему, был хорошо одет. Правда, за всё время работы он ни разу не сменил свой костюм, и Вацлав полагал, что этот костюм — единственная нормальная одежда, которая у Камиля осталась. Пан Хорак, как отметил про себя Вацлав, был не очень разговорчивым человеком, даже с редкими покупателями старался не общаться без лишней необходимости и ни к кому за помощью до момента его выселения не обращался. Вацлав не мог отказать в помощи товарищу по несчастью и предложил ему пожить у себя в приёмном отделе «Машины времени», правда, с одной оговоркой — не привлекать посторонних.  
Боль в теле не давала Вацлаву сосредоточиться над тем, кем на самом деле был его немногословный работник, и как Вацлав ни пытался вспомнить что-то ещё, у него не получалось. Чтобы как-то унять боль, Вацлав прислонился к решётке и попытался уснуть, но тут кто-то стал звонить ему на инфолинк.  
«Только этого не хватало, наверняка у полицейских есть аппарат для прослушивания разговоров по инфолинку!» — тревожно подумал Вацлав, но всё же ответил и был рад, что ответил. Звонил его друг и один из пациентов — Адам Дженсен, связь была хорошая, а значит, Адам сейчас или в полицейском участке или рядом с ним. Орать о том, чтобы Дженсен вытащил его прямо сейчас, Коллер не стал, он знал, что Адам и так рискует своей карьерой, чтобы помочь ему, да и куда им бежать потом? Всё равно поймают и ещё больше продлят срок заключения. Перед тем, как к камерам предварительного заключения спустился следователь, Адам смог сообщить Вацлаву, что с Камилем Хараком что-то не чисто.  
— Постой, ты думаешь, что он мне соврал? — попытался спросить Вацлав, но вынужден был прервать связь.  
— Вацлав Коллер, я полагаю?  
— Да, — подняв глаза, ответил Вацлав. Перед ним стоял мужчина средних лет, с лысой головой и редкими усами под носом. Вид у него был усталый, и Вацлав даже обрадовался этому.  
— Меня зовут Карл Монтаг, я ваш следователь, — Карл открыл клетку и помог Вацлаву выйти из неё. Затем он повёл Коллера в свой кабинет для допросов. Всю дорогу из КПЗ до кабинета следователя Вацлав не проронил не слова.  
— Вам не стоит бояться меня, — сказал Вацлаву Монтаг.  
— Знаю я вас, копов, — не выдержал Вацлав, — вы не любите аугов, и я понимаю ваши страхи.  
В какую-то минуту Вацлав пожалел о сказанном, боясь, что Карл Монтаг может оказаться хуже, чем те копы, которые впихнули его в клетку.  
— Для меня главное — раскрыть это дело, и не важно, кто его совершил — ауг или «чистый», — начал Монтаг.  
Вацлав промолчал, тогда Карл Монтаг сказал ему, что, если Вацлав не виновен, ему нечего боятся, и возможно, скоро он выйдет на свободу. Коллер по-прежнему не верил словам следователя, как и не верил ни одному копу в Праге, кроме Адама Дженсена, и надеялся, что Дженсен ему поможет.  
— Итак, пан Коллер, расскажите мне всё, что знаете о Камиле Хораке, и почему его нашли в канализации под вашим магазином, — обратился Монтаг к Вацлаву после того, как они оба расселись по разные стороны стола для допросов.  
— Что тут сказать? Он работал в моём магазине, и поверьте мне, он был хорошим работником, — начал Вацлав.  
— И тем не менее его убили.  
— Я его не убивал. Вы видели его карманный секретарь? Когда он написал мне о том, что его выселили, я предложил ему пожить в своём книжном магазине, — чуть ли не задыхаясь, сказал Вацлав. Карл Монтаг, видя, как задыхается Вацлав, тут же налил стакан воды и протянул ему. Коллер осушил стакан одним залпом.  
— С Вами всё хорошо? — спросил Монтаг.  
— Я в панике немного, а так всё ОК, — приврал Вацлав.  
— Мне можете не лгать, я вижу, что вы дрожите.  
— Нет, нет, всё хорошо.  
Монтаг встал со стула и, подойдя к двери, сначала выглянул из-за неё, а потом закрыл.  
— Тут никого, кроме нас, нет. Пан Коллер, я знаю, как обращаются с аугами сейчас, и поверьте, если вы не будете мне лгать, я буду на вашей стороне, — заверил Монтаг.  
— Те копы швырнули меня в клетку, как тряпичную куклу, и я ударился грудью о сидение, — признался Вацлав. Карл Монтаг мог только посочувствовать Вацлаву, он по одному его виду понял, что Коллер не убийца. Может, все сейчас против аугов, но полиция в последнее время грубо себя ведёт не только с аугментированными гражданами, но и с «чистыми». Вацлав рассказал Карлу Монтагу всё, что знал о Камиле Хораке.  
— И вы, видя, что он не похож на того, кого выгнали из дома, всё равно дали ему пожить в вашем магазине? — Монтаг точь-в-точь повторил слова Адама.  
— В этой неразберихе мало поймёшь, кто тут кто. Я стараюсь помогать всем аугам, оказавшимся в тяжёлой ситуации, — ответил Вацлав, после чего признался себе, что не все его клиенты оказались чисты на руку. Взять хотя бы Антона Суханека, который своим хвастовством признался Коллеру, что он собирается надуть бандитов Двали, тем самым поставив под угрозу жизнь Вацлава.  
«Неужели Дженсен и Монтаг правы в том, что с Камилем Хораком что-то не так, и он не тот, за кого себя выдавал?» — подумал Вацлав и, тяжело выдохнув, закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Как вы относитесь к оружию, пан Коллер? — спросил Монтаг.  
— Отрицательно, я пацифист, вообще насилие ни в какой форме не приемлю, — ответил Вацлав. Даже Карл Монтаг был в замешательстве. Если бы на пистолете, который обнаружили рядом с телом убитого, были отпечатки пальцев, можно было без труда найти убийцу, но поскольку у Вацлава, как и у убитого, стоят механические протезы, не оставляющие отпечатков пальцев, то дело ведёт в тупик. Единственное, что связывает Вацлава и Камиля — это запись в карманном секретаре убитого и комната в магазине, которую Коллер предоставил Хораку.  
— Дело шито белыми нитками, — выдохнул Монтаг.  
— Это значит, вы не можете мне помочь?! — с тревогой спросил Вацлав.  
— Мне нужно осмотреть тело убитого, может, тогда найдутся какие-то зацепки, — согласился Монтаг.

***

Тем временем Адам, найдя адрес Лучины — работницы «Машины времени», направился к дому, где она проживает, надеясь, что она поможет ему в этом запутанном деле. Дом Лучины находился в районе Чиста Квирт, почти рядом с банком собственности «Палисейд», что слегка удивило Адама. Обычно люди, проживающие в таком престижном районе Праги, не работают в бедных районах, а особенно в тех, где живут аугментированные, если только Лучина не была влюблена в Вацлава и не занималась там благотворительностью. Найдя нужный дом, Адам посмотрел на бумажку, куда он записал адрес Лучины, и позвонил в домофон.  
— Да? — раздалось тоненький женский голос на другом конце.  
— Лучина Хорал?  
— Да, это я.  
— Я из Интерпола, мне нужно поговорить по поводу вашего, возможно, бывшего работодателя, — сказал Адам.  
— Да, да, сейчас выйду, — ответила девушка и прервала связь.  
Лучина на вид оказалась приятной особой, у неё были светлые волосы, голубые глаза и тонкая фигура, настоящая чешская девушка, и даже тяжёлая одежда, в которой она вышла к Адаму, не скрыла её красоту.  
— Почему вы говорите, что пан Коллер бывший работодатель, с ним что-то случилось? — встревоженно спросила Лучина.  
— Боюсь, он попал в беду, и только я и вы можем ему помочь, — сообщил Адам и рассказал девушке, из-за кого Вацлав Коллер оказался в тюрьме.  
— Боже, говорила же я ему про Камиля, а он со своей добротой и наивностью мне не поверил, — схватившись за голову, произнесла Лучина.  
— Да, честно признаться, я вытащил из черепа убитого инфолик и, взломав его, узнал о вашем с ним разговоре. Из-за чего вы ссорились?  
— Из-за него пан Коллер лишился важной для его второй работы детали, — призналась Лучина.  
— Калибратор, — кивнул Адам, ведь именно он оказался в руках Отара Ботковели.  
— Именно, но мне кажется, мистер…  
— Дженсен.  
Лучина оглянулась по сторонам и попросила Адама отойти в сторону. Как потом оказалось, Лучина испытывала тёплые чувства к Вацлаву Коллеру, но её родители были против того, чтобы их дочь встречалась с аугом. Также Лучина рассказала Адаму, что она всячески пыталась огородить Вацлава от какого-либо негативного влияния, поэтому она с опаской отнеслась к тому, что пан Коллер позволил Камилю Хораку пожить в магазине.  
— Знаете, мистер Дженсен, мне показалось, что Камиль не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, — шепнула Лучина Адаму, добавляя, что он не особо похож на того, кого могут взять и лишить места жительства, и что он если захочет, то заплатит за то, чтобы остаться в своей квартире.  
— Я это знаю, как и то, что у него двойное гражданство, — сказал Адам и спросил: — А он в последнее время не вёл себя подозрительно?  
— Ох, бедный пан Коллер, — запричитала Лучина, — да, особенно в последнее время, он отпрашивался у меня куда-то, якобы за нейропозином, хотя мог бы обратится и к пану Коллеру за ним.  
— Мисс Хорал, я сделаю всё, чтобы вытащить Коллера из тюрьмы, — вздыхая, произнёс Адам и попытался в утешение обнять девушку, но она вдруг ни с того не сего обняла его и чуть ли не зарыдала.  
Неужели только он, Адам, и Лучина знали, что с Камилем Хораком что-то не так, а Вацлав не обращал на это внимания? Дженсен понял, что Лучина ничего не знает про связь своего возлюбленного с бандой Двали, и не стал ей говорить об этом, а только пообещал, что обязательно вытащит Коллера из тюрьмы. Нужно было как-то выводить дело из тупика, но как? Адам решил вернуться в свою квартиру и ещё раз попытаться взломать инфолинк убитого. Возможно, в первый раз он упустил важную деталь.


	6. Слуга двух господ

Адам снова вернулся в свою квартиру и, закрыв за собой дверь, вновь подключился к инфолинку убитого, в надежде найти зашифрованную связь. Если бы у Адама нормально работали необходимые аугментации, то он бы с лёгкостью расшифровал все разговоры Камиля Хорака по инфолинку, а пока он мог прочесть только те, у которых секретной шифровки не было. Хотя, прослушивая инфолинк вновь и вновь, Адам смог найти зашифрованный канал связи. Он решил подключить инфолинк Камиля к компьютеру. Сразу же после того, как он заступил на работу в пражское отделение Интерпола, он первым делом установил на свой компьютер универсальный дешифровщик. Тогда он пожалел, что потратил время и деньги на эту программу, но сейчас она могла пригодиться. Отыскав у себя в столе нужные провода, Адам включил свой компьютер и, подключив к нему инфолинк Камиля, включил дешифровщик. Программа тут же определила уровень сложности зашифрованной записи и показала, сколько времени это займёт. Уровень шифровки был выше пятого, с такой секретностью Адам ещё не сталкивался, да и сам инфолинк был далеко не Дэвидом Шарифом сделан, на нём была выгравирована арабская вязь.  
«Такая штука, наверное, дорого стоит. Кто ты, почему у меня к тебе больше вопросов, чем ответов?», — удивился Адам, разглядывая инфолинк и дожидаясь, пока программа расшифрует засекреченный разговор. Наконец расшифровка была завершена и Адам мог прослушать запись:  
— Доктор Кипра, я как-то странно себя чувствую.  
— А что вы хотели, пан Хорак, во время испытаний новых аугментаций всегда так.  
— И всё же нам нужно встретится и поговорить кое о чём. Голос Камиля Хорака на одном конце линии связи звучал настойчиво, он явно хотел встретится с неким доктором Кипрой и поговорить с ним по поводу новой аугментации. Но что больше всего удивило Адама в этом разговоре, так это то, что убитый участвовал в некоем эксперименте. Теперь ясно, откуда взялись деньги на хорошую одежду, и возможно, у него были деньги на то, чтобы заплатить кому надо, чтобы его не выселяли из квартиры. Кроме того, откуда ему брать новые аугментации, если все клиники «Протез» и все фирмы по их производству закрылись?  
«Тай Юн Медикал», — пронеслось в голове у Адама, — «Ну конечно же, из этой войны живым и невредимым вышел только Китай». Адам прекрасно помнил свою поездку в эту страну и встречу с Чжао Юнчжу. Выходит, она мертва, а её детище до сих пор живёт. Адам продолжил прослушивать запись разговора убитого с доктором Кипрой. Кроме разговора о том, что Камиль странно себя чувствует, там оказалось еще много записей.  
— И сколько вы мне за всё это заплатите? — спросил Камиль у доктора Кипры.  
— Достаточно, чтобы безбедно прожить остаток лет.  
— А это не опасно?  
— Что вы, вовсе нет.   
«Мда», — подумал Адам, — «на что только не пойдут аугментированные, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Думаю, что доктор Кипра может пролить свет на это дело», — решил он. Прослушав все разговоры и закрыв дешифровщик, Адам тут же перешёл к поиску человека по имени доктор Кипра, но перед этим связался с Интерполом, а именно с директором Джеймсом Миллером. Если к делу причастны люди из «Тай Юн Медикал», то это уже международный скандал.  
— Миллер на связи. Что там у тебя, Дженсен, удалось вытащить твоего доктора из тюрьмы? — поинтересовался директор пражского отдела.  
— Пока нет, но, кажется, я напал на след «Тай Юн Медикал» в Праге, — ответил Адам.  
— Серьёзно, ты не шутишь?  
— Я расшифровал переговоры убитого с неким доктором Кипрой, — начал Адам.  
— И… как это связано с «ТЮМ»?  
— Они говорили об экспериментальных аугментациях, и как раз после инцидента только «ТЮМ» остался на плаву.  
— Только китайцев мне тут не хватало, — сердито буркнул Миллер.  
— Сэр, я могу узнать его адрес, но так просто мне его не достать. Вы можете проверить доктора Николаса Кипру на связи с «ТЮМ»? — попросил Адам.  
— Обязательно проверю, Дженсен. Талос Рукер может подождать, — согласился Миллер.  
Поиски связи доктора Кипры с «ТЮМ» могут занять некоторое время. Если этот доктор до сих пор работает в Праге, то это означает, что у него хорошая конспирация и он может безнаказанно экспериментировать на аугментированных и при этом не выдать себя. Пока Интерпол занимался поиском улик против доктора Кипры, Адам решил наведаться в полицейский участок и проведать там своего друга Вацлава, если его ещё там не убили. Адам прекрасно знал, как полиция поступает с аугами. Занимаясь расследованием убийства Камиля Хорака, Адам не заметил, как наступил вечер. Людей на улицах стало меньше, только стражи порядка стояли по-прежнему на своих местах и при удобном случае требовали у Адама документы. В метро тоже людей не было, но на этот раз Адам решил не испытывать терпение полиции и сел в нужный вагон.  
-Ох, Коллер, Коллер, во что ты меня втянул, — вздохнул Адам, протирая глаза. Даже глазным имплантам нужно давать отдых, а то так и перегрузка может случится, и тогда он может ослепнуть. Доехав до нужной станции, Дженсен вышел из подземки и направился к полицейскому участку. Сразу войдя в участок, он достал своё удостоверение и, показав его дежурному, потребовал, чтобы его отвели к камере, где сидит Вацлав.  
— Что, у нас теперь и Интерпол интересуется убийствами? — полюбопытствовал дежурный.  
— У меня есть подозрение, что вы засадили за решётку невиновного, — деловито сказал Адам.  
— Ну да, конечно, — съязвил дежурный, — все ауги невиновны, а виновны люди.  
От этого ехидства Адам буквально заскрипел зубами и сжал правую руку в кулак, но потом сдержал свой гнев и сказал:  
— Вы его хоть видели? Скажите, он похож на хладнокровного убийцу?  
— Ладно, я отведу вас к нему, только не долго, — буркнул дежурный и повёл Адама к камере, где сидел Вацлав. Перед тем как пойти к другу, Адам одним движением руки забрал со стола шоколадный батончик, да так быстро, что даже дежурный не заметил.  
— Он там, — указал дежурный и поднялся обратно наверх.  
Место, где держали Вацлава, было просто ужасно, тут всё пропахло сыростью и плесенью, а сама камера напоминала скорее клетку для диких животных, нежели камеру тюрьмы. Вацлав спал сидя, прижавшись щекой к металлической решётке.  
— Коллер, — прошептал Адам, касаясь пальцами правой руки плеча друга.  
— Дженсен, — сонно проговорил Вацлав. Наконец он открыл глаза. Адам не знал и не хотел знать, что полицейские творили с его другом, который даже и мухи не обидит. Глаза Вацлава стали ещё более красными и безумными, чем раньше. Видя, в каком состоянии находится его друг, Адаму хотелось взять и разнести весь участок к чёртовой матери, но нужно было сохранять холодный рассудок.  
— Дженсен, ты как сюда попал? — всё так же сонно спросил Вацлав.  
— Пришёл тебя навестить, и вижу, что я не зря пришёл. — Задавать дежурную фразу «Ты как?» Адаму показалось глупо, ежу понятно, что Вацлав находится не в той форме. Чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить друга, Адам решил поделиться с Вацлавом деталями расследования.  
— Твой продавец, похоже, влип в историю, — начал Адам.  
— Это я знаю, мне нужно было больше интересоваться его жизнью, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— Ты бы поинтересовался, откуда у него столько денег, когда голодают не только ауги, но и «чистые», — последнюю фразу Адам процедил сквозь зубы.  
— Не моё это дело, чувак, я не лезу в чужие дела.  
— А надо было. Камиль как-то связан с «Тай Юн Медикал». Ему доплачивали за то, что он испытывал их аугментации.  
— Да ну, шутишь, что ли?! — встрепенулся Вацлав.  
— Вовсе нет, я расшифровал его разговор с доктором Николасом Кипрой. Тот, видимо, тоже имеет связи с «ТЮМ». Я попросил Интерпол о помощи в этом деле, если так, то ты скоро выйдешь отсюда.  
— Дженсен, прости меня… — жалобно проговорил Вацлав.  
— За что? За то, что ты невиновен? Это они должны у тебя прощения просить. Вот, держи, — сказал Адам и протянул Вацлаву шоколадный батончик.  
Поговорив с другом и ободрив его, Адам решил разыскать доктора Кипру и допросить его, но для этого нужно было дождаться звонка из Интерпола. Интерпол ничем не обрадовал Адама. Джеймс Миллер позвонил и сказал, что доктор Николас Кипра, похоже, никак не связан с «Тай Юн Медикал», но пообещал, что если он как-то причастен к чему-то нечистому, то будет за ним присматривать.  
— Да, — потирая виски и садясь на каменную скамью, сказал Адам, — дело шито белыми нитками.  
В отличие от некоторых органов и частей тела, нервы Дженсена не были сделаны из углеводородной стали, они были натянуть до предела, и Дженсен еле-еле сдерживал порыв гнева, чтобы не отыграться на ком-нибудь или на чём-нибудь. Всё вдруг стало серым и чёрным, люди и всё окружение превратилось в какую-то аморфную массу. Мозг Адама пытался проанализировать всё происходящее и сделать выводы: там в жутких условиях сидит и пытается выжить молодой парень, который даже мухи не обидит и поможет любому аугу, будь это глава грузинской мафии или любой другой аугментированный, тот, кто, увидев в каком ужасном состоянии находился Адам после очередной миссии, не побоялся предложить ему помощь. А ведь до всего этого кошмара у Вацлава были все шансы преуспеть не только в инженерном и медицинском деле, но и кое в чём другом.  
«Господа политики, тот юноша, которого когда-то вы взяли в свой круг, нуждается в вашей помощи», — кричал усталый и раздражённый мозг Адама.


	7. Неприятный разговор

Адаму так и не удалось привести свои чувства и мысли в порядок. Поэтому перед тем пойти в аптеку, где работал доктор Николас Кипра, он ещё немного посидел на скамейке и, чтобы собраться с силами, постоянно сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
— Эй, что ты тут забыл, ауг? Написано же, что это сидение не для вас, — услышал он грубый голос. Возле него стоял ухмыляющийся полицейский и нервно хлопал дубинкой по руке. Адам ничего стражу порядка не сказал, пытаясь не нарываться на неприятности, а просто достал из кармана своего плаща удостоверение сотрудника Интерпола вместе с регистрацией его аугментаций и показал копу. Поняв, с кем он имеет дело, страж порядка отдал честь Адаму и ушёл.  
«Вот как, тут тебя не тронут, если у тебя есть соответствующий документ», — подумал Адам и печально выдохнул. Наконец, придя полностью в себя и собравшись с духом, Адам встал со скамейки и направился в аптеку, где работал доктор Кипра. По дороге к сомнительному доктору он тщательно продумывал свой разговор с Кипрой. Раз уж Интерпол не может найти его связь с «Тан Юн Медикал», и Адам за это не может прижать сомнительного врача, то ему, Адаму, придётся самому выводить на чистую воду человека, который, возможно, причастен к самоубийству Камиля Хорака. Аптека, в которой работал Николас Кипра, была закрыта, хотя свет её окнах продолжал гореть. Адам вежливо постучал в дверь.  
— Мы закрыты сегодня, — услышал он голос за дверью.  
— Я ищу доктора Николаса Кипру, он здесь работает?  
— Это я, но сегодня я никого не принимаю.  
— И даже агентов Интерпола? — Адам достал своё удостоверение и приложил к окну, только тогда доктор Кипра открыл дверь. Доктор Николас Кипра явно не был гражданином Чешской республики, и гражданином КНР тоже не был. Судя по его виду, он либо из США, либо гражданин Индии, которого каким-то боком завело сюда.  
— Чем могу быть полезен честному работнику Интерпола? — поинтересовался он, впуская Дженсена в аптеку.  
— Вы знали Камиля Хорака? — задал вопрос Адам.  
— Возможно, да, а возможно, нет, — начал увиливать Кипра. Адам понял, что так просто доктора Кипру на разговор не развести, поэтому перед тем как вновь выйти из дома, он записал весь расшифрованный разговор убитого на диктофон, и как только док начал увиливать от ответа, включил диктофон и проиграл часть разговора. Глаза Кипры тут же округлились, а сам он застыл как вкопанный. Было сразу видно, что он что-то скрывает.  
— Судя по вашей реакции, док, я вижу, вам есть из-за чего нервничать, — сказал Адам.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Послушайте, док, — Адам подошёл впритык к доктору Кипре, который, несмотря на то, что его враньё было раскрыто, все ещё пытался уклоняться от ответа, и, схватив его за воротник халата, прижал к стене.  
— Послушайте, Камиль Хорак мёртв, и похоже, у него были проблемы с аугментациями, которые, возможно, вы испытывали на нём.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я работаю с аугами? — пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие и «свою непричастность» к убийству, удивился доктор Кипра. Адаму не хотелось поднимать шумиху в и без того беспокойной Праге и швырять дока на пол. Дабы показать ему всю серьёзность разговора, он только замахнулся своей карбоновой ладонью перед лицом Кипры.  
— Отпустите, я всё скажу, — взмолился Николас Кипра.  
— То-то же, — поднял брови Адам и поставил доктора Кипру на ноги.  
— Он обращался ко мне за нейропозином, у меня осталось несколько пузырьков, он говорил, что как-то странно себя чувствует, — признался Кипра.  
— И всё?  
— Да, — дрожащим голос ответил Кипра.  
— Боюсь, что вы неправильно меня поняли, док. Камиль Хорак мёртв, и мне кажется, вы причастны к его смерти  
— А я тут при чём?  
— Все, кто хорошо знал Камиля, говорили о том, что он подозрительно себя вёл. Знаете, у меня нет оснований верить Вам. — Адам снова включил диктофон и проиграл всю запись разговора дока с убитым, в том числе и ту часть, где убитый хочет встретиться с доктором Кипрой, и ту, где они обсуждают цену его новой аугментации.  
-Ну, — нахмурил брови Адам, — признаваться будем?  
Поняв, что уйти от ответа ему не удастся, доктор Николас Кипра тут же всё рассказал Адаму, в том числе и про его встречу с убитым. Он честно признался в том, что он не раз встречался с Камилем, и тот говорил ему, что он как-то странно себя чувствует, а недавно он сказал доктору, что сам не свой, вдобавок, он не помнит некоторые моменты из своей жизни.  
— И вы спокойно на это отреагировали? — задал вопрос Адам.  
— Он знал, на что шёл, ему были нужны деньги, вот я и предложил ему быть испытателем новых аугментаций.  
— Насколько мне известно, все клиники «Протез» закрыты. Откуда у вас эти ауги?  
— У меня есть один поставщик.  
— Кто? «Тай Юн Медикал»?  
— Не могу сказать, если я скажу, они убьют меня, — запаниковал Кипра.  
— А если не скажите, то один хороший человек останется в тюрьме навечно, а поскольку он аугментированный, то его даже кормить там не будут, — грубо сказал Адам.  
— Мне очень жаль этого человека, но моя жизнь мне дороже, — сказал Николас Кипра.  
— Из-за ваших секретов уже пострадал один невиновный человек, и может пострадать другой, а вы жалеете свою жалкую жизнь, это просто возмутительно, — Адам сжал кулак и ударил им о стену, оставив в ней вмятину.

***

Про Вацлава словно забыли, даже забывали иногда приносить тюремную еду, впрочем от однообразной и холодной еды у него начинал болеть живот, и было такое ощущение, что кто-то сжимает его внутренности железной хваткой. Всего за несколько дней сидения в клетке его вид изменился и не в лучшую сторону: лицо осунулось, он стал ещё более худым, чем прежде. Тут дверь, ведущая в подвал, открылась, и кто-то стал спускаться вниз. Вацлав поднял свои усталые глаза и попытался разглядеть человека, спустившегося к нему. Это был полицейский, он ничего не сказал заключённому, и только когда открыл клетку, промолвил:  
— Пойдём, тебя хочет видеть следователь.  
— Я всё уже сказал следователю, больше добавить нечего, — признался Вацлав.  
— Карл Монтаг больше не работает с твоим делом, у тебя новый следователь.  
Вацлав слегка дёрнулся. Карл Монтаг был благосклонен к нему и не переходил на грубость. Новый следователь может оказаться чудовищем, недолюбливающим аугментированных, и тогда Вацлаву не поздоровится ещё больше. Так и оказалось. Его вновь привели в комнату для допросов. Следователь уже сидел там, и как только полицейские посадили бедного инженера за стол, ехидно потёр руки и каменным взглядом посмотрел на Вацлава. Конвоир, не сказав ни слова, ушёл.  
— Ну, апнутый, признаваться будем? — задал вопрос следователь.  
— Я уже всё сказал Монтагу, я не виновен, — попытался начать Вацлав.  
— Послушай, ты, — следователь грубо притянул Вацлава за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза, — у меня нет причин доверять тебе, особенно после Панхеи, но если ты постараешься и расскажешь всё как есть, я отпущу тебя.  
Вацлав проглотил ком горечи, подкативший к горлу, и стал рассказывать всё как есть, начиная с первой его встречи с Камилем Хораком.  
— Убитый был не только сотрудником моего магазина, но и аугментрованным, и причин убивать его у меня не было, — начал Вацлав.  
— Кто знает, может, сигнал с Панхеи и до тебя добрался, вот ты и совершил своё первое преступление.  
— Высшие силы меня миловали, и на моих аугментациях не стоит этот чип, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Вацлав. Следователь нахмурил брови, пытаясь ещё больше запугать Вацлава, но Коллер сохранял спокойствие, хотя сейчас ему хотелось плакать. Следователь продолжил допрос с пристрастием, потирая костяшки пальцев. Вацлав во второй раз рассказал всё как есть, и что он не причастен к смерти Камиля Хорака.  
— Так значит, вы дали ему кров и попросили никого не приводить туда?  
— Да, так и есть.  
— Может, поэтому ты его и убил? Он нарушил твои правила и привёл кого-то в твой дом?  
-Что вы! Я прекрасно знал пана Харака, он не из тех, кто нарушает правила, — ответил Вацлав, хотя сам себе признался после разговора с Адамом Дженсеном, что он не так хорошо знал убитого, и что убитый оказался не так уж и прост. Вацлав решил не рассказывать следователю про разговор с Адамом Дженесеном, чтобы не подставить своего друга.  
— Я вижу, что ты что-то скрываешь, говори! — стукнул кулаком о стол следователь.  
— Я всё уже вам рассказал, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— А я вижу, что нет. В любом случае, тебе здесь долго сидеть, и лучше признай вину.  
— Я не виновен, — Вацлав готов был сорваться.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать? — следователь встал со стула и вышел за дверь.  
Как только следователь удалился и не появлялся несколько минут, Вацлав попытался вздохнуть спокойно, но у него не получилось. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а ноги дрожали, вдобавок от напряжения он весь вспотел.  
«За что они так со мной, что я им сделал?», — обхватив голову руками, думал Вацлав. В этот момент у него перед глазами прошла вся его жизнь, вплоть до Панхеи. В глубине души он молил Адама о том, чтобы тот быстрее раскрыл это преступление, и он вышел на свободу. Стоп, какая свобода, как только он вновь окажется в своём магазине, его опять прижмут Двали. Адам полностью сосредоточен на раскрытии дела об убийстве Камиля Харака и наверняка забыл про калибратор. Но лучше уж Двали, к которым Вацлав привык с середины инцидента Панхеи, а вот от нового следователя он не знал, чего ожидать.  
— И что же мне с тобой делать? — произнёс следователь, возвращаясь к Вацлаву. Тот ничего не ответил, он только дрожал, у него на глазах наворачивались слёзы, однако он каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что сейчас заплачет, прикусывал губу, чтобы не выдать свои чувства. Он знал, что слезами горю не поможешь.  
-Я тут посмотрел твою регистрацию аугментаций, тут у тебя всё чисто, но я могу сделать так, что тебя вмиг отправят в тюрьму для аугментированных.  
Услышав это, Вацлав не выдержал и потерял сознание.


	8. Когда не всё равно

После разговора с доктором Николасом Кипрой настроение Адама испортилось окончательно. Единственный возможный подозреваемый, который может быть причастен к тому, что Камиль Хорак наложил на себя руки, отказался давать какие-либо показания по этому делу. Хотя ежу понятно, что доктор Кипра что-то скрывает, это Адам понял ещё с того момента, когда включил диктофон и проиграл ему часть разговора с убитым. Адам вновь решил связаться с директором пражского отдела Интерпола Джеймсом Миллером и попытаться узнать у него номер дома и квартиры, где когда-то жил Камиль Хорак, в надежде, что он там найдёт хоть какую-то улику в этом непростом деле.  
— Что там у тебя? — поинтересовался Миллер сразу, как только Адам позвонил ему на смартфон.  
— Тупик, босс, я разговаривал с доктором Кипрой и…  
— Боже, я надеюсь, что ты не причинил ему вреда. Дженсен, мне проблемы с аугами, а тем более с тобой, не нужны.  
— Нет, конечно, только слегка на него надавил.  
— И?  
— Он что-то знает и, возможно, замешан в этом деле, но молчит, боится за свою жизнь, — передал Адам.  
— Что ж, это заставляет меня задуматься о том, что в этом деле замешан «Тай Юн Медикал», но всё же, пока у нас ничего нет на Николаса Кипру, лучше не навещать его второй раз.  
— И не собираюсь, босс. Мне нужно узнать адрес места жительства Камиля Хорака, если в его квартире никто не живёт, — попросил Адам Миллера.  
— Одну минутку, Дженсен.  
Как только Адам согласился работать на Интерпол, всё пражское отделение ОГ29 с опаской смотрело в сторону Дженсена, боясь, не слетит ли он с катушек и не перебьёт ли всех агентов. Но Адам своим трудолюбием и преданностью делу заставил поверить ему не только отдельных работников ОГ29, но и самого Джеймса Миллера. Последние сомнения на счёт Адама развеялись с того времени, как Адам попросил своего босса помочь раскрыть дело об убийстве Камиля Хорака. Джеймс Миллер сел за свой компьютер и, как только нашёл адрес, где, возможно, жил Камиль Хорак, тут же сообщил его Адаму.  
— Благодарю Вас, босс. Как только я раскрою это дело, я вновь вернусь к главному, — поблагодарил Адам Миллера.  
— Сейчас главное — раскрыть дело об убийстве мистера Хорака, тем более если в этом деле замешаны специалисты из «ТЮМ».  
Оказалось, что убитый жил в том же районе, в котором живёт Лучина Чернова — девушка, влюблённая в Вацлава Коллера, и по совместительству работница его магазина. Вот только дом, в котором когда-то жил убитый, находится через две улицы от дома Лучины Черновой, и вряд ли бедная девушка знает о том, что Камиль жил почти рядом с ней. Вместе с настроением Адама испортилась и погода, пошёл сильный дождь, но это нисколько не остановило Адама, он так был погружён в свои раздумья, что не обращал внимания на дождь. Проходя мимо полицейского участка, Адам увидел Лучину. Она вышла из участка и, открыв зонтик, шла к дому. Скорее всего, она навещала Вацлава Коллера в тюрьме.  
— Пани Хорал, — окликнул он девушку. Услышав голос Адама, девушка повернулась. Судя по её виду, Адам понял, что с его другом Вацлавом Коллером не всё хорошо.  
— Мистер Дженсен, — еле заметно, но приветливо улыбнулась Лучина, пытаясь в такой безнадёжной ситуации сохранить оставшийся в ней оптимизм.  
— Можно просто Адам. Как он, как Вацлав?  
— Плохо, я приносила ему еду.  
— И вас пустили?  
— Я состою в организации, помогающей аугам после инцидента Пахнеи, они просто не могут нас не пустить, — призналась девушка и добавила, — он так исхудал, что ему тяжело жевать еду, мне кажется его не кормят.  
Будь глаза у Адама настоящими, а не искусственными, он бы пустил слезу, поэтому он всего лишь склонил голову в знак того, что скорбит вместе с Лучиной.  
— Адам, ты так и не нашёл того, кто мог убить Камиля? — тихо спросила Лучина.  
— Нет, как раз иду к его дому.  
Адам не стал говорить девушке о том, что Камиль покончил жизнь самоубийством. До сих пор не ясно, было ли это убийство или самоубийство, тем более что он не видел пистолет с отпечатками пальцев Камиля или кого-то ещё.  
— Он, что, жил в этом районе?! — удивлённо спросила Лучина.  
— Как не странно, но он жил через две улицы от вашего дома, — заверил Адам.  
— Тут в основном живут не аугментированные и состоятельные граждане, хотя Камиль был одним из них, — задумчиво произнесла Лучина. Адам сказал девушке, что отведёт её домой, но она не захотела, а попросилась помочь Адаму в этом нелёгком деле.  
— Мне не очень хочется втягивать вас в это дело, да и как же ваши родители?  
— Они в командировке, сейчас я живу одна. Не беспокойтесь обо мне, сейчас главное — спасти нашего друга, — тихо ответила Лучина.  
Адам улыбнулся. Ему оставалось только восхищаться характером и самоотверженностью пани Хорал. Теперь ясно, почему Лучина работала так далеко от своего дома. Она не только работает в «Машине времени», но и помогает живущим в районе Прекажки аугментированным гражданам Праги. Интересно, а Вацлав знает о том, что его сотрудница к нему неровно дышит? Наконец Адам вместе с Лучиной подошли к дому, где жил Камиль Хорак. Дом не был похож на привычные жилые апартаменты в этом районе, он оказался обычным жилым зданием, каких в Праге полно. Директор Джеймс Миллер сказал Дженсену не только номер дома, где жил убитый, но и номер его квартиры, куда Адам и Лучина направились.  
— Что мы будем там искать? — спросила Лучина.  
— То, что может пролить свет на это дело. Если найдёшь что-то необычное, скажи мне, — дал наказ Адам.  
— Я поняла, — кивнула девушка.  
Квартира пана Хорака не была закрыта на кодовый замок. Впрочем, в этом доме таких квартир было мало. Похоже, что граждане Праги надеялись на то, что полиция их защитит, да ещё и пражское отделение Интерпола рядом. Адам легко открыл дверь квартиры и пропустил в неё Лучину. Всё в квартире было чисто так, что комар и носа не подточит. Похоже, убитый был опрятным человеком, раз у него дома такая чистота. Это заметила и Лучина, она осматривалась по сторонам, ища то, на что нужно обратить внимание. Адам предложил девушке осмотреть кухню, а сам решил осмотреть спальню и кабинет. В спальне было всё чисто, а вот в кабинете он обнаружил кипу документов, лежащих на рабочем столе.  
— Что тут у нас? — сказал себе Адам, осматривая документы. Частью этих бумаг оказались счета за электроэнергию, за газ и за квартиру. Как показалось Адаму, сумма была слегка завышена, но терпима. Дженсен внимательно изучал каждый документ, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, и тут его взгляд пал на дату оплаты этого счета.  
— Адам, я что-то нашла, — раздался голос Лучины из кухни. Адам тут же отложил документ и пошёл к девушке.  
— Что там у вас, пани Чернова?  
— Похоже, Камиль был не настолько чистоплотным, как нам показалось, — девушка указала на обрывок бумаги, лежащий рядом с кухонной тумбой. Адам наклонился и поднял обрывок.  
— Что это?  
— Похоже на часть визитной карточки. Знать бы, где остальные части, — задался он вопросом.  
— Самой бы знать, но я продолжу искать. А что у тебя?  
— Я не уверен, но я, кажется, что-то нашёл. Показать?  
— Угу.  
Когда Лучина проследовала вслед за Адамом в кабинет Камиля Хорака, Адам показал девушке один из счетов и спросил её, что она об этом думает.  
— Похоже, что Камиль забыл оплатить этот счёт вовремя, — предположила Лучина.  
— Да, — задумался Адам. Тут в голове у него начала складываться картина. Похоже, убитого всё же хотели выселить из дома, вот он и запаниковал и заплатил по счету куда больше предъявленной суммы. Если Камиль был таким перфекционистом, то почему забыл заплатить по счетам? Тут он вспомнил разговор убитого с доктором Кипрой, где он говорил, что странно себя чувствует. Может, у него были провалы в памяти, и он мог забыть о таких простых вещах?  
— Адам, ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Лучина, видя растерянный вид Дженсена.  
— Да, я просто задумался. Продолжай искать улики.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Лучина и вновь вернулась на кухню. Адам продолжал исследовать документы, связанные с Камилем Хораком. Просроченных счетов ему показалось мало, нужно было найти ещё больше улик. Если у Камиля Хорака был компьютер, то Адам бы попытался его взломать его и найти письма, которые писал убитый, но компьютера в комнате не оказалось, а вот на столе были видны царапины, и, судя по их виду, они были оставлены молотком.  
— Похоже, ты не такой уж перфекционист, Камиль, — задумчиво произнёс Адам, водя кончиками пальцев по царапине на столе. Положив единственную улику себе в карман плаща, Адам собирался идти к Лучине, чтобы спросить её, нашла ли она зацепки по делу о Камиле, но тут увидел, как к дому подходят подозрительные люди. Адам прислушался к разговорам этих людей, и понял, что это чистильщики, вероятно, посланные кем-то для того, чтобы ликвидировать все улики, связанные с Камилем Хораком.  
«Только этого мне не хватало», — подумал Адам и, выйдя из кабинета, сказал Лучине, что им пора уходить.


	9. В поисках улик

— Лучина, нам пора уходить. Сюда идут чистильщики, вероятно, посланные кем-то, чтобы зачистить все улики в квартире, — шепнул Адам Лучине.  
— Они близко?  
— Да, и боюсь, другого выхода отсюда нет, — тихо ответил Адам. В этот момент он пожалел о том, что привлёк к делу Лучину. Дело оказалось куда более опасным и сложным, чем казалось. Лучина начала нервничать, она осматривалась по сторонам, ища место, где можно спрятаться, но в квартире Камиля Хорака таких мест не оказалось, а единственная вентиляционная шахта оказалась закрыта. Единственным, кто не растерялся в данной ситуации, был Адам, он быстро сообразил, что делать. Сев на корточки, он осмотрел вентиляционную решётку и, заметив, что у неё есть слабое место, одним ударом выбил её.  
— Мы полезем туда? — тихо спросила Лучина.  
— Другого выхода у нас нет. Надеюсь, эта шахта приведёт нас к выходу, — прошептал в ответ Адам и, пропустив вперёд Лучину, полез в вентиляционную шахту сам. Чтобы чистильщики не обнаружили выбитую им решётку, он вернул её на место, надеясь, что они не заметят на ней вмятину, оставленную кулаком Адама. Вентиляционная шахта оказалась довольно широкой, чтобы два человека могли нормально по ней передвигаться, но для того, чтобы выбраться наружу, пришлось не только ползти по узким перемычкам, но и заворачивать в нужный проём. Пару раз Адам и Лучина сворачивали не туда, но всё же им удалось выбраться на улицу.  
— Стойте здесь, пани Чернова, я проверю, безопасно ли на улице, — предупредил Адам Лучину.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась девушка. Адам вылез из вентиляционной шахты и стал осматриваться по сторонам. Судя по всему, шахта вывела ребят на тыловую сторону дома, людей по близости не было, и это порадовало Дженсена. Теперь можно расслабиться и подумать, как действовать дальше. Убедившись в безопасности, Адам вернулся к Лучине, всё ещё сидящей на корточках в вентиляционной шахте, и дал понять, что тут безопасно. Дженсен решил не рисковать жизнью и здоровьем девушки и решил отвести её обратно домой.  
— Что будете делать дальше? Похоже, Камиль на самом деле оказался не чист на руку, — спросила Лучина.  
— Вернусь обратно к дому, где жил Камиль. Мне кажется, я упустил важную улику.  
— Но там же всё подчистят. Как ты найдёшь улику в такой чистоте?  
— Не в квартире. Пока я обследовал кабинет пана Хорака, то обратил внимание на вмятину на столе, похоже…  
— Я поняла, о чём ты. Камиль хотел избавиться от определённой улики сам, — начала Лучина.  
— И мне кажется, что я знаю, где найти эту улику, или то, что от неё осталось.  
Под уликой Адам имел в виду компьютер убитого. Скорее всего, именно в нём могли находится определённые ответы, проливающие свет на это дело. Возможно, поняв, что с ним что-то не так или что за ним кто-то наблюдает, Камиль решил расколотить свой компьютер молотком, чтобы никто не смог прочитать его переписку с «Тай Юн Медикал» или его дневник, который мог бы дискриминировать работу «ТЮМ» в Праге.  
— Удачи тебе, Адам, я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь то, что поможет вытащить нашего друга из тюрьмы, — поблагодарила Лучина Адама.  
— И вам, пани Чернова, и никому не слова, что вы были в квартире убитого, тут глаза и уши повсюду, а особенно в этом районе.  
— Я поняла.  
Панхея развязала руки «Тай Юн Медикал», теперь эта фирма не только производит аугментации и проводит сомнительные опыты на всех желающих, но и платит чистильщикам за то, чтобы зачищали следы, если что-то пойдёт не так. Жаль, что Дэвид Шариф или тот, кто добавил в тело Адама другие аугментации, не включили в список аугментаций встроенный диктофон, позволяющий записывать даже перешёптывания людей. Сейчас эта аугментация помогла бы Адаму вывести «ТЮМ» на чистую воду. Скорее всего, остатки своего компьютера Камиль Хорак выбросил в мусорный бак рядом с его домом, и Адам надеялся, что мусорщики ещё не вывезли и не уничтожили мусор. Дженсену в очередной раз повезло, не только потому, что задний двор по прежнему оставался пустым и безлюдным, а в окнах домов был выключен свет, но и повезло с тем, что мусорные контейнеры никто не вывез на свалку. Первым делом Адам стал смотреть под ноги. Возможно, какая-то часть улик, которую в спешке уничтожил Камиль, лежит прямо под ногами. Так оно и оказалось, прямо возле мусорного контейнера Адам обнаружил остатки чёрного пластика. Присмотревшись как следует, он понял, что это то, что когда-то было тачпадом ноутбука. Похоже, Камиль, взяв в руки молоток, просто разнёс им свой ноутбук, оставив на столе в кабинете вмятину. Адам собирался уже лезть в мусорный бак, но тут услышал знакомые голоса. Это были те самые чистильщики, которых он застал, обследуя квартиру Камиля Хорака.  
«Долго же вы зачищали улики, особенно когда их нет», — подумал Адам, прячась за деревом. Две единственные зацепки по делу, кусок визитной карточки и плату по просроченным счетам, Адам прихватил с собой. Чистильщики застали Адама прямо врасплох. Прячась за деревом, Дженсен забыл про обнаруженный им кусок пластика, и надеялся, что они не будут копаться в мусоре. К счастью, эти стервятники оказались не настолько умны и сообразительны, и они просто прошли мимо мусорного контейнера, не обратив на него внимания. Когда они ушли, Адам облегчённо выдохнул и продолжил заниматься поиском улик. Его предположение насчёт того, что убитый расколотил свой ноутбук молотком, оказались верны. Более крупные остатки ноутбука убитого лежали на самом видном месте, включая и жесткий диск с расколотым корпусом. Адам внимательно изучил остатки ноутбука, пытаясь понять, можно ли из него вытащить какую-нибудь информацию или всё потеряно. Оказалось, что при всём при этом, жесткий диск пострадал не так уж сильно, а значит, из него можно извлечь информацию.  
Адам собирался возвращаться в свою квартиру, именно там у него находилось всё необходимое для работы с техникой. Но тут с ним связался Джеймс Миллер:  
— Дженсен, это Миллер.  
Судя по голосу директора Интерпола, Адам понял, что Миллер чем-то встревожен.  
— Да, слушаю, в чём дело?  
— Наши люди заметили какое-то движение возле полицейского участка, — начал директор Интерпола. Адам догадался, что это было за движение. Похоже, чистильщики хотят пробраться в полицейский участок и поработать с телом Камиля Хорака, чтобы полиция или сыщики были ещё больше загнаны в тупик.  
— Сэр, кажется, «Тай Юн Медикал» всё же замешаны в этом деле. Обследуя квартиру убитого, я столкнулся с чистильщиками. Похоже, «ТЮМ» подчищает улики. Тело убитого необходимо доставить в Интерпол, — передал Адам.  
— Ты уверен в этом?  
— Абсолютно. Похоже, наш старый знакомый доктор Кипра боится именно «ТЮМ».  
— Я вас понял, Дженсен, сейчас же отправляю людей к полицейскому участку, — согласился Миллер.  
Перед тем как войти в апартаменты «Зелен», Адам осмотрелся по сторонам. Здесь кроме местных и приезжих аугов никого подозрительного не было, но Адам расслабился только тогда, когда вернулся в свою квартиру и закрыл за собой не только дверь, но и жалюзи на окнах. Скинув с себя плащ и бросив его на диван, он тут же вошёл в комнату, где у него лежали разные механизмы, и стал думать, как воспользоваться жестким диском. Подключать его напрямую к компьютеру было чревато выведением его из строя, также Адам не решился подключать его напрямую к блоку памяти в своей голове. Аугментации и так глючили и перегружались при малейшим движении из-за того, что в его теле были обнаружены новые, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся, поэтому Адам, сразу же как его друг Вацлав Коллер обнаружил их, не решился на ремонт, боясь того, что из-за неприятного сюрприза, все системы просто полетят, и Вацлав не сможет их восстановить. Коллер сказал, что помочь может калибратор для нейропластики. Адам согласился помочь, но он не сразу пошёл за калибратором, а решил оставить его до момента полёта в Город големов. Теперь, даже если он раздобудет калибратор, то ставить его некому, так как Вацлав сейчас в тюрьме. Осознавая всё это, Адам стукнул себя по лбу, понимая, чего ему стоило отложить помощь другу, забив на просьбу о калибраторе, а ещё его страхи по поводу того, что его тело может расплавиться при включении определённых аугментаций. Коллер хороший специалист, это Адам понял ещё при первой встрече. Сейчас бы некоторые аугментации пригодились как воздух, да и поиск улик с ними был бы намного проще. Адам, осмотрев то, что осталось от жесткого диска, и поняв, что он не представляет никакой опасности для компьютера, подключил его. После включения компьютера монитор начал мигать, поэтому Адаму пришлось отключить не только подключённую к нему стороннюю технику, но и часть программ.  
— Посмотрим, что у нас тут, — сказал себе Адам, как только в меню слева появилась папка жесткого диска с ноутбука Камиля.


	10. Не виновен

На жёстком диске были только один почтовый клиент и один текстовый редактор, который прилагается к любой операционной системе. Когда Адам щёлкнул курсором мышки на иконку почтовой программы, то увидел кучу писем, которые убитый собирался отправить не только в «Тай Юн Медикал», но и некоему Вадиму Орлову. В письмах Камиль Хорак описывал всё, что с ним начало происходить после того, как он добровольно согласился испытать на себе экспериментальные аугментации. Как ни странно, все эти письма не были отправлены, как будто что-то мешало ему это сделать. В двух последних была уже не просьба, а крик о помощи. После того, как Адам перечитал кучу неотправленных писем, он решил поискать остальные улики, сохранившиеся на жёстком диске. В текстовом файле, в котором вместо названия были какие-то непонятные символы, Адам обнаружил дневник Камиля Хорака:  
«Я начал вести этот дневник только потому, что в последнее время со мной происходит что-то непонятное. Это началось буквально сразу после того, как я согласился испытать новую аугментацию «Тай Юн Медикал» Дневник был расписан по датам, под каждой датой Камиль писал, что он не только странно себя чувствует, но и у него начались провалы в памяти: «Я опять забыл оплатить счёт за газ, а в прошлом месяце забыл заплатить за квартиру, меня чуть не выселили. Раньше я такого за собой не замечал. Но это полбеды, я вдруг начал просыпаться в разных местах Праги, при этом я не помню, как я в них оказался. Засыпал дома, а просыпался на улице. Ещё я чуть не нахамил пану Коллеру — своему начальнику. Раньше у меня не было перепадов в настроении, а сейчас я готов сорваться на кого угодно. Ещё у меня развилась сильная апатия и страх того, что кто-то меня контролирует. Я пытался отправить в «ТЮМ» и учёному из России — Вадиму Орлову письма с просьбой о помощи, но что-то внутри меня не давало этого сделать. Если это и дальше будет продолжаться, то мне не остаётся ничего, кроме того, как наложить на себя руки. Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЖИТЬ ТАК»  
Адам заметил, что некоторые даты в дневнике отсутствуют. Скорее всего, убитый или самоубийца — Адам пока не решил, убивал ли себя Камиль или нет, в эти дни чувствовал себя хорошо, но этого хорошего самочувствия хватило только на несколько дней. Дальше шли точно такие же записи, как и до тех дней, когда Камиль был во вменяемом состоянии. В этих записях Адам вновь уловил крик о помощи. Тут пан Хорак или мистер Хорак писал, что он попросил у своего начальника Вацлава Коллера помощи, так как боялся, что он вот-вот лишится рассудка, и пан Коллер согласился ему помочь, но дальше была следующая запись: «Что я наделал, я только что подставил человека, который согласился мне помочь. Я не помню того момента, когда в моих руках оказался калибратор для нейропластики, и то, как я переадресовал его Отару Ботковели, и это после того, как меня выселили из моей квартиры и пан Коллер, этот святой человек, приютил меня в своём магазине. ЭТО ТОЧНО НЕ Я.  
После прочтения всего дневника у Адама сложилась ясная картина того, что происходило с мистером Хораком после того, как он согласился сотрудничать с «Тай Юн Медикал» и испытывать на себе их новые разработки. Лучина была права, с ним не просто что-то не так, это какая-то новая технология «ТЮМ» по созданию и контролированию аугментированных людей. Адам понял, что это не было убийством. Камиль, не выдержав того, что с ним начало происходить, просто наложил на себя руки. Возможно, он собирался ещё как-то подставить Коллера, но когда у него настало временное просветление, он просто взял пистолет и застрелился. Перед тем как отнести вещественные доказательства в полицию и освободить из тюрьмы своего друга, Адам связался с Миллером и рассказал ему о жёстком диске.  
— Значит, «Тай Юн Медикал» всё же замешаны в этом деле, — начал Миллер, как только Адам всё ему доложил.  
— Да, ещё наш самоубийца упомянул некоего Вадима Орлова. Похоже, он как-то связан с китайцами.  
— Не знаю такого. Ну, если это так, то это не мешает нам вывести «ТЮМ» на чистую воду.  
Адам сказал боссу, что собирается нести улики в полицейский участок, но Миллер тут же его остановил, сказав, что в городе полиция не чиста на руку, и лучше к этому делу подключить Интерпол. Тогда стражи порядка, которые затормозили дело о самоубийстве Камиля Хорака, не смогут увильнуть от ответа.  
— Сэр, мой друг сейчас в плачевном состоянии, и чем быстрее мы его вытащим, тем лучше для него… — занимаясь этим непростым делом, Адам понял, что ему не так важны его аугментации, как важен Вацлав Коллер, а точнее, его здоровье и жизнь, ведь он даже не знает про то, что пани Чернова в него влюблена.  
— Тише, Дженсен, — убедительно сказал Миллер, — ты только отнеси все улики в Интерпол, а дальше я займусь этим делом.

***

Директор Оперативной Группы 29 и по совместительству директор пражского отделения Интерпола — Джеймс Миллер основательно подошёл к делу. Полиция Праги поначалу сопротивлялась, когда с её начальником заговорил Адам, но когда в пражское отделение полиции пришёл Джеймс Миллер и, показав своё удостоверение, сказал, что все улики налицо, и что это было не убийство, а самоубийство, и посадив за решётку невиновного, стражи порядка только развязывают руки настоящим преступникам, начальник полиции под давлением Джеймса Миллера вынужден был отпустить Вацлава Коллера.  
— Я сам скажу пану Коллеру, что он свободен, — заявил Адам.  
— Может, тогда сами и откроете клетку? Код от клетки 2099, — сказал начальник полиции. Адам ничего не ответил, он спустился в подвал, где в своей тюремной клетке, лёжа на скамейке, спал Вацлав Коллер.  
— Коллер, просыпайся, ты свободен, — сказал Адам, открывая клетку. Ответа не последовало. Скорее всего, Вацлав был так измождён, что и говорить не мог, только нервно пошевелился, когда услышал голос Адама.  
— Воды, срочно принесите стакан с водой, — выкрикнул Дженсен, когда Джеймс Миллер решил спуститься вслед за Адамом в подвал. Миллер, не спрашивая начальника полиции, тут же подлетел к кулеру и налил целый стакан холодной воды.  
— С вами я поговорю позже, — сказал Миллер, когда начальник полиции на него криво посмотрел. Адам взял стакан с водой и поднёс его к пересохшим губам Вацлава.  
— Тебе даже воды не давали, изверги. Вот, глотни немного.  
Вацлав потихоньку стал открывать глаза, после чего немного пригубил воды из стакана.  
— Это правда… я свободен? — тихо спросил Вацлав у друга.  
— Да, ты не убивал мистера Хорака.  
— А кто убил? — еле слышно спросил Вацлав.  
— Это долго объяснять, главное, что ты не виновен, а теперь пошли, я отведу тебя домой, но не к тебе, а к себе, тебе нужно набраться сил. Всё остальное потом.  
Адам помог встать Вацлаву, и когда Коллер опёрся о него, помог ему выйти из полицейского участка и понёс к себе в квартиру.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Адам, аккуратно сажая Вацлава на свою кровать, — пани Хорал в тебя влюблена. Она хорошая девушка, советую на время отойти от дел и присмотреться к ней.


End file.
